


(some of) The Many Facial Expressions of Eddie Kaspbrak

by toeshur



Series: tell me how it ends [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lists, M/M, this is stupid but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toeshur/pseuds/toeshur
Summary: As catalogued by Richie Tozier circa 1984-present.Or: the list that Richie refers to in tell me how it ends (i'd do it all again.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: tell me how it ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140503
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	(some of) The Many Facial Expressions of Eddie Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the love for tell me how it ends. i love reading your comments they are my new life source thank u. and special thanks to those few who asked for this, i needed the validation.  
> you don't necessarily have to have read part 1 to understand this but would be cool if you did!  
> hope you enjoy this nonsense!

1\. Shut Up

2\. I’m Annoyed at You

3\. I Am Confused 

4\. That was Funny but I Wont Laugh Because its Stupid

5\. That Wasn't Funny

6\. I Have To Pee

7\. That Was Funny 

8\. Help Me!!

9\. Embarrassed

10\. Surprised

11\. Bill is So Cool

12\. You’re An Idiot

13\. I Know You Know What I'm Talking About And Just Acting Like You’re An Idiot

14\. That’s Gross

15\. I'm Thinking 

16\. Stanley Is Annoying 

17\. Don't Call Me Eds

18\. My Mom will say No

19\. I Am Very Excited About This

20\. Bill is So Dumb

21\. Sad Eddie 

22\. Did You Also See That?

23\. Rage.

24\. I Am Trying To Tell You Something 

25\. Say Something Funny

26\. Hungry

27\. Do Not Leave Me Alone 

28\. Told You So 

29\. I Don't Like That Smell

30\. Oh You Are Actually Smart

31\. Sick (For Real)

32\. Sad and also A Little Disappointed 

33\. Clown.

34\. Stanley Has A Point

35\. Tired Eddie

36\. In Pain 

37\. Mike is So Cool

38\. Did You Also Hear That?

39\. I Am About To Kiss You

40\. Make Me Breakfast

41\. Happy Eddie

42\. Bill Just Did Something Hot

43\. Can You Believe This Guy?

44\. Be Nice To Your Mom!!

45\. Can I Have That?

46\. Yikes

47\. I Don't Want To Talk But You Can Stay 

48\. Thanks, Richie 

49\. What Did You Just DO 

50\. I Might Murder Someone And It Might Be You

51\. My Nose Itches 

52\. Where Are You Going

53\. ???? *See No.100

54\. My Mom Is A Psycho 

55\. Do My Homework For Me???

56\. Are You Ok

57\. I Have A Song Stuck In My Head

58\. Wanna Get Out Of Here?

59\. Bev is Mad

60\. Ew Alcohol 

61\. Cold Eddie 

62\. Have You Lost Your Mind?

63\. Ben Is Sad 

64\. Cuddle Me Right Now 

65\. Math

66\. I Am About To Do Something Batshit Crazy

67\. Sorry

68\. I Like Your Parents

69\. (nice) Don't Be Gross 

70\. C’mere (good)

71\. Come Here Now (bad)

72\. I Like That Shirt But I Will Never Admit It

73\. Is Mike Ok??

74\. I Don't Love You

75\. I’m Sorry. (bad)

76\. I Remember You

77\. Ben Just Did Something Hot

78\. I Just Remembered Something

79\. I Am Married

80\. You Just Saved My Life

81\. This Clown Ain't Shit / I’m Not Letting You Go

82\. I'm About To Talk About Us

83\. Can I Speak To The Manager?

84\. My Wife will say No

85\. My Job Is Very Stressful And I'm Begging You To Stop Asking Me About It

86\. I'm Paying

87\. What Does That Painting Mean?

88\. Paintings Are Stupid

89\. Are You Mentally Healthy 

90\. I Just Touched A Rat

91\. Peaches :)

92\. Where Did You Get This

93\. Gonna Bite Something

94\. Mike and Bill Just Did Something Cute

95\. Thinking About Ex Wife (bad)

96\. Make Me Dinner 

97\. You Just Did Something Cute (!!)

98\. Bev is So Cool

99\. Don't Leave Me 

100\. I’m Falling In Love With You.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself im no.23
> 
> (i am @toeshur on twitter if that's your thing)


End file.
